Shattered
by Caelums Queen
Summary: Perhaps a part of her should be surprise when Noctis comes to her to fix his broken soul. Noctis/Stella


**Shattered  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Character Death, Slight In-Gameish  
Disclimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: Perhaps a part of her should be surprise when Noctis comes to her to fix his broken soul. **

She has always known what would happen to him if he were to lose his friends.

He would have fallen into a large pit of despair and guilt, and yet a part of her couldn't help but to be surprise when she sees him at her door.

Drench in rain water and she can smell the hint of alcohol and cigarette smoke. A part of her wonder if he would have only come to her if he was drunk, but concern for him outweigh her negative thoughts. She immediately pushes open the door the wider.

Instantly moving to grab a towel from the bathroom so he can dry off or at least make some attempt to dry off, but for the most part seem content to be sitting on the chair. She supposes that it was up to her to dry him off or at least his dark tresses.

She isn't entirely sure what to do about his clothes. It wasn't like she had any of his clothes with her and she defiantly was going to ask him to take off his clothes for her.

"I'm sorry," she comments softly and they both know that she was referring to his three deceased friends that anything else. He nods in reply but didn't say much of anything else. Not like she really expected him to anyway.

She supposes that he might still be in shock with all of the events that has happened in the past week. She knows that he is still feeling guilty of not being able to save them.

"It's not your fault," she says softly. "you do know that right?"

He made a small sound and it sounded like he was disagreeing with her. She opened her mouth to say something but let the words die on her tongue. Instead she decided to run her fingers through his still damp locks.

A part of her wonders if she is comforting him in some way. Ever since he got here he barely said two words to her.

Her eyes widen for a moment as he moves to kiss her. It was full of desperation, sorrow and even a bit of passion. Not like the previous times they have kissed which were usually so full of love and a certain sweetness it. A part of her knows that they shouldn't this. Especially when he starts to pulls at her clothes in an off sort of matter.

He needs someone to be there for him yes, but he certainty didn't sex. Despite their feelings for each other, she slightly push him way but only far enough to prevent her from taking off her clothes.

"Are you going to leave me as well?" he questions after a moment. His voice sounding broken and heart couldn't help but to ache at the broken tone.

"Never," she answers softly moving to press her lips against his forehead. Remembering her mother use to do that to her when she was a child. Usually when she was sad or depressed about that war. "But I don't think you need sex right now."

She can see that he wanted to protest against his words, but either realizing that she was right or that it was pointless to argue chose to let the words die on his tongue. She frown lightly noting his shivering form. She is instantly reminded by the fact that his clothes were still wet.

"I'll go put on a pot of coffee," she remarks. Even though she knows that he should get out of those wet clothing and get into dryer some ones.

She isn't sure if she can control herself if she sees his half naked form, but she did make a note to herself to keep a few of his clothes with her.

Besides it was a completely normal thing for couples to have their significant others clothing in their closest. Of course they haven't been a couple very long.

"Just black," he says softly but she can still hear the broken tone in his voice. She nods half expecting that answer anyway.

She press the warm cup fill with coffee in his hands moments later noticing him taking an occasional sip every now and then but a part of her wonders if it was because he just has a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Have you been eating?" she questions after a moment wondering if he has been to depress to eat. She has to admit he did look a bit thinner since the last time she has seen him. She knows his friends were important to him. They were probably the first people to accept him when he received his abilities from Etro as a child.

"Not really," he admits softly causing her to frown.

"I'll go make you so some to eat," she says moving to stand up.

"What? You don't have to do that," he responds starring at her in surprise as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Food is important Noct," she says. "I'm not going to allow you to wither away and die. You are important to a lot of people."

_You are important to me._

He sigh in defeat know it was pointless to argue with her. He knows that Stella has a stubborn streak in her.

"So what would you like?" she questions hearing his sigh of defeat.

"Your specialty," he remarks causing Stella to nod her head in agreement. In the end she decided to make pasta, with a salad, with some fresh Tenebrean bread, but as she observes Noctis from across the table. He looks a lot better, eating, and keeping up a conversation even though she has a feeling it is only for polite manner than anything else, but she feels some sort of accomplishment that at very least he is eating.

In the end she even decided to give him her bed seeing that the storm hasn't lifted, but after much persistence from him they decided to share it was big enough to fit both of them.

When she woke up the next day, a part of her wondered if she should be hurt that he left so suddenly without saying goodbye to her.

The only thing that remained of his visit was a small note lying on his pillow saying "thank you for being there for me, Star."

Her lips curl into a soft smile at the last line. On occasion, Noctis would occasionally call her "star" and it sort of became a nickname for her, but despite everything she has a feeling she would meet Noctis again someday.

The future suddenly looks brighter.

**-the End**


End file.
